


Starlight

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Let Me Be Your Future [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep the jacket. It looks good on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/gifts).



_It looks good on you_.

The words echoed around Finn’s head as he looked himself up and down in the mirror, tugging the sleeves of Poe’s jacket down, just enough to cover his hands. The jacket was just big enough to do so, and Finn found himself smiling.

The lights flickered, and Finn was bathed in darkness just long enough to remember that he should be sleeping. The ex-Trooper sighed a little before he moved over to his bed, clambering into it and pulling the blankets up to his chin before the lights flickered off completely.

Staring around in the darkness, glares of fire from the crash flashed across his eyes. Fear curled around his body and his first instinct was to hide under the duvet across his chest. Tugging the fabric up over his head, Finn did his best to curl up in on himself, to try and ignore the images flashing through his mind’s eye.

Finn hid his face in his hands, only to find that all he could smell from Poe.

Almost instantaneously, the flashes disappeared.

He was in his room, curled up under his duvet.

But this time, the images in his mind were of Poe, long arms wrapped around him, legs tangled together.

It was all Finn needed to let his mind lull to sleep, Poe filling his dreams with happiness and laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
